


winter

by anja79



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2.Beitrag Regenbogenchallenge 2015 (Februar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter

Titel: Winter  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Regenbogenchallenge: Blau Blick in den Himmel 

Rating: P 12  
Genre: allgemein  
Länge: 100 Wörter

A/N und Warnung: Hier also mein zweites Drabble für Februar. Wieder nur ein Schreibversuch, nicht zu viel erwarten :)  
wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe!

Thiel brauchte gerade einen freien Kopf, da der aktuelle Mordfall mehr Rätsel als Antworten aufgab. Deshalb machte er in der Mittagspause einen kleinen Spaziergang. Der am Morgen frisch gefallene Schnee knisterte unter seinen Schuhen, die Bäume sahen aus wie mit Puderzucker bestäubt. Trotz der Kälte setzte er sich auf eine Bank und blickte in den Himmel. Es war kein Wölkchen zu sehen, stattdessen strahlte er himmelblau. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Zeit, als er bei solchem Wetter mit Lukas zum Schlittenfahren war. Mittlerweile waren aus schmerzlichen wieder schöne Erinnerungen geworden.  
Manchmal half es, Abstand von den Dingen zu gewinnen.


End file.
